Romance and Chaos
by ZaDR
Summary: After a threat is made on the lives of metahumans, the villains and Titans together in the tower, trying to defend against their enemy in common. Romance and chaos ensues, of course! [Flinx, RobStar, XGent, and a lot of others. Chapter 8 up!]
1. Romance and Chaos

**A/N: I decided to make a kickass full-cast fic. SO SUE ME. I know that I'm going to do certain pairings-- I ALWAYS do Jinx/Kid Flash, and I'll do most canon pairings...RobStar, probably BBRae, etc., etc. I'll put a full list up next chappie, ya?**

**Romance and Chaos**

It was amazing what could happen within moments.

Within a moment, the Titans could find that they were endangered. The next, they were planning life with their enemies, to team up and escape the wrath of whoever endangered all of them. It had only been about four months since the huge fight they'd all had, and now they were expected to share quarters, to coexist peacefully with those that they had each frozen.

Moments, decided the dark-haired teen decided, were what changed the world. No, that was incorrect. Moments were the world. In one moment your life began, and in the next, it ended. You can meet the person you hate the most in one moment, and one moment was all it took to push a relationship over the edge.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door, heavy and resounding in its impact. Smoothing down the corners of his mask with his fingertips, he reached for the doorknob, exposing the faces of whomever had come. Before him stood a team of five, all males, and all rather familiar. The knocker had clearly been Mammoth, who stood with all four teammates. "We're here," Sneered Gizmo, narrowing his eyes. It was clear he disliked the idea of living with Titans.

"All right," Robin said stiffly, glancing over his shoulder to Cyborg, expression pleading for him to take over. The mechanical man smiled sympathetically, walking forward to greet his ex-teammates.

"Hey, guys. Make youself comfortable." He glanced over his shoulder, as Argent levitated past him. "We're kind of tight of rooms, so we're going to have to split you guys into two," He said, apology in his voice. He knew that they, especially Gizmo, wouldn't like to be cooped up, and Billy had a horrible habit of multiplying around midnight. _Bet that makes Kyd upset, _He smirked to himself, remembering the rumors of the two. "Come on," He led them down a hallway, to a pair of rooms side-by-side. Gizmo seemed to be the only one disturbed at seeing him, though they were all particularly quiet, especially Seemore. "You can have these two. Y'all can work this out." He walked away, listening to the sounds of their arguments.

A flash of red cut off his path. "Hey!" Greeted a voice from behind. When Cy whirled to look, it was Kid Flash, Jinx standing just behind him, with his arm around her waist. She didn't look him in the eye, obviously a result of their former relationship. "Heard we can stay here?"

He nodded, avoiding Jinx. "There's one at the end of the hall you can have." Kid Flash smiled that grin of his, before taking off in a blue, taking Jinx with him. Other honorary titans were spilling in, others milling about. Control Freak already sat on the Gamestation, nerd that he was. Beast Boy draped over the couch, observing the game.

Upon spotting Cyborg, he grinned. "Dude! Everyone's showing up! It's like a house party-"

**"-**With villains included." He plopped down on the chair, leaning back and watching, still a little shaken by seeing Jinx so...up close in a way.

Robin leaned against a wall, looking slightly disapproving. "This is just because of that HIVE thing, isn't it?" He folded his arms. "You know, you could find a girlfriend who's a hero. It wouldn't hurt too much." He said, with a decided air of propriety about him.

"Sure, I'll just go screw Star." Cyborg said sarcastically, making Robin's eyes widen.

"What?!" He asked, apparently not too pleased at the concept of the alien girl being with anyone else. Cyborg rolled his eyes. The redheaded alien predictably floated downstairs, arms wrapped around Silkie. A faint blush dappled Robin's cheeks. "Oh...hi, Star."

She looked unhappy, an unusual expression upon her features. "Hello, friend Robin. May I inquire as to why the Kitten is upstairs?" Robin only responded with an aptly named facepalm.

And occasionally, you had those moments where a blonde girl obsessed with you turned out to be a floor above you.

**A/N: Humorous ending, but not a humor fic:D **

**GUESS WHATZ?**

All the irritated readers: What, Sho?

I FOUND THE PAIRING LIST LOL!

**This is what is likely. Y'never know when something'll change.**

**Flinx, RobStar, BBRae (?), maybe CyBee eventually (In the comics, she's dating The Herald), Kyd Wykkyd/Billy Numerous, Mallah/The Brain, maybe Johnny Rancid/Blackfire (how's that for a crack pairing?), Aqualad/Speedy, Red Star/Angel, and Kitten/Fang. There're two triangles, Rouge/Slade/Blood and Red X/Argent/Jericho, and several one-sidededs (Note: the one with the crush is the first one. The second one isn't interested. /3) Seemore/Jinx, Adonis/Raven, Malchior/Raven, Mas y Menos/Starfire, Cy/Jinx. **

**I just noticed that the only core titan that doesn't make an appearance in this chapter is Raven. Very interesting. Next chapter, kiddies!**

**-POOF!away-**


	2. Connecting

**A/N: Guess what? Sho's back! **

**And she's been asked to rework her pairings...since she always has problems with Leonid's age, and people...-cough cough Mei cough cough- apparently want to see Raven/Jericho.**

**So...**

**Pantha/Red Star, Herald/Bee, Spaqua, JKF, Starbin, KWBN, Kitten/Fang, Mallah/Brain, Johnny Rancid/BF, Argent/Red X, Hot Spot/Angel, BBTerra(?), Raven/Jericho(?), BBRae(?).**

**Oh, and for all you intuitive jerks that are noticing that I appear to be having an issue with my 'z's, my z key came off. No, it's not malfunctioning, it came THE FUCK OFF. D: So, I keep missing it or putting X's instead accidentally. Sorries! **

Disclaimer: If I EVER own ANYTHING involving DC comics, you'll never see my fat ass again.

**---**

**Chapter Two: Connecting **

**---**

Argent floated down a hallway, clad only in a pair of Spongebob boxers and a black tank top, musing to herself. Was it permitted to admit what your real name is? It was kind of odd being called 'Argent'. Brought back memories of her school chem tests that she'd always hated. There was obviously no way that she could become 'Toni Moretti' to villains, though. To what extent could she trust these new roommates? Toni, maybe. She could be just Toni. Sitting down on the couch, she realized that they had no Vegemite here. Damn, she missed home at times like these.

Glancing around for the remote, she found it instead gripped in a gray glove, marked with an X. Blinking, she let her eyes take in the big picture, finding it to be Red X. She had to think for a moment to remember who this guy was. He looked at her, and she guessed that he was smirking. "Hey, cutie," He greeted. _So many pretty superhero chicks, _he noted to himself. _Shame. _Argent rolled her eyes.

"Save it," She folded her arms, watching the channels flip. This guy hadn't made a great first impression, not that it would effect much at this rate. Behind that mask, eyebrows rose. _Did Brit-girl just turn me down? _He typically didn't get that from women.

"Whatever you want, sweetie. I always try to please women," He flirted, a little more intrigued by her. Despite an almost boyish haircut, she was pretty cute. He leaned back, attention now diverted from the television to the half-alien next to him.

"Then please stop trying to come up with a pet name for me."

---

Speedy leaned over his plate, stifling a sigh when he heard the door open, and the recognizable footfalls of his Atlantean teammate. He knew what was coming to him, and so continued in silence, beginning a silently countdown in his head. _Three, two, one..." _

"That's disgusting," Commented Garth, leaning over Speedy. "Cold salmon for breakfast? Do you know what those guys go though?" Unhappiness twisted his handsome face, as Roy looked back at him.

"Garth. I realize what they go through." For a moment, the other boy's face softened. "I just don't care." Behind them, The Herald prepared a cup of coffee from the cabinet, ignoring the spat without a single word about it. Bumblebee walked down in only a pair of flannel pants and a long men's shirt (presumably stolen from one of the two males).

"This argument again?" She groaned, with an eyeroll. "Garth, Roy can eat whatever he wants. Roy, don't shove it in Garth's face, or he has the right to punch you," She informed them in her authoritive way. Turning to get her breakfast, she almost ran into the silent Herald. "Oh..." She said softly, surprised by the sudden discovery of this newcomer. He smiled ever so slightly, before walking past her and out the door.

"Lovers," Fake-coughed Roy, as Aqualad smirked back. This earned them a glare from Bee, who turned around and walked away.

"..." Aqualad stared after her. "Hey, is that my shirt?"

---

Raven opened the door, to find the last of the new arrivals standing there. The first was a white-haired wizard, standing beside a large dragon, panting. The dragon's wing was torn, and its head was down, gasping for air along its mortal enemy, cuts and injuries marring each body. They supported each other, remarkable for people who had hated each other. "Need...Robin..." Whispered Rorek.

---

"So, who was it?" Robin questioned the wizard, now upon their couch, arm in a sling, cuts stitched.

"That society," He replied, eyes flashing with anger. "They freed Malchior and I, and then tried to kill us." He folded his arms. "I very much detest fighting alongside that monster, but it was necessary in the situation. He said we could come here." He seemed to think for a moment. "They were calling themselves the Black Rose. I assume that's their actual name."

Robin nodded slowly, staring out the window as he thought. Metahumans were still arriving, but they had started attacking. That put them a step up. Needless to say, this was not good. He brought his masked gaze over to Raven, whose arms were folded. Violet eyes stared out a window across the room. "You okay, Raven?"

She glanced back at him. "Super," She said sarcastically, eyes flickering to the wizard and then out the window again.

---

**A/N: Too short? Not enough plot? **

Graaaaaaah.

**I did get Raven in this chapter. I was SO proud of myself. /3 Anyway, review, concrit, whatever words ya wanna use. Even flames might be entertaining. Oh, and unless I get an overwhelming amount of requests, Rorek/Raven is not happening. **

**To the next chapter! -strikes dorky pose- **


	3. The Rules of Chaos

**A/N: I forgot to mention how amazing the DC Comics Encyclopedia is. So...-clears throat- It's amazing. THERE. **

**I haven't really given a guide to aliases. Should I type one up?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Ravager would be in there. Hell yeah.**

**---**

**Chapter Three: The Rules of Chaos**

**---**

Two eyes-one mechanical, the other organic-stared at a list that had been tacked up next to the door. Over the course of the two days, metahumans had been trickling in. Now almost everyone was checked off, with the exception of perhaps the most troublesome, Slade. However, as soon as Cyborg looked up, he was walking up the path, just _striding _as though he didn't give a damn. As though this was just a casual dropping-by at a friends house, not a life-and-death escape to his enemies' home. As soon as he made it there, he didn't knock, nor ring the doorbell. He just stared, one human eye onto another human eye.

"I was under the impression I would be allowed here?" Slade said, obviously a rhetorical statement. Without even waiting for a reply, he walked past Cyborg. "Where will my living quarters be?" He inquired again, turning back.

"Um..." Cyborg hesitated. "Last on the right, down there?" He pointed down a wing. The titans had carefully ensured this room would be saved to keep Slade and Robin seperated to the best of their ability. Slade replied with a small nod, continuing down the hallway. He passed by Jericho, glancing down at his son. However, he said nothing to this Titan as well. Jericho took this less well than Cyborg, stopping and gaping at the sight of his father.

He shook this off pretty fast, continuing. After all, no one was more important than Slade's work. Not even his own flesh and blood.

---

Everyone was gathered in the TV room, crowded onto couches or the floor. It had taken a lot to crowd everyone in, but it had eventually happened, though people were sitting on each other, or even being held in the Brain's case.

"Well, since we all have to co-exist," Robin began, standing at the front of the room. "We took the time to draft up a set of rules. If you don't want to obey these, leave now." He paused for only a moment, before continuing.

"First off, no fighting. Even if you have a problem with someone, even if you're usually enemies, we can't afford to be too divided right now." He read, bringing his eyes to Cyborg. It was pretty obvious he had contributed this one to keep the peace.

"Secondly, you can't leave the tower without permission. This is just for everyone's safety, since the reason we came here was to defend ourselves anyway. Titans'll take shifts if the city needs to be defended." He looked at the crowd, the strangest assortment of people he'd ever seen. "The third rule is to try and keep it neat. We've got a lot of people living here, and we don't want it to get out of order. Respect people's privacy, and don't hog things." He finished, looking up to see multiple people, mainly villains (and a particular ex-villainess) looking skeptical. "We've got a list of rooming situations hanging up by the door, you can go there to see where your rooms are." There was silence.

"You can go to your new rooms now," He said, finalizing the announcement.

---

Argent stared at the sign.

**Room 142. Angel and Argent.**

She had been desperately hoping that she wouldn't have to room with a villain. She had really wanted to room with someone cool, like Jinx or Raven. Apparently that was out of the question. No, she had to be with Angel, the _villainess. _Still, she had to obey, so she wouldn't protest, and just floated off to get her things.

Angel, standing behind her, frowned a little. It wasn't devastating to her, seeing how few friends she had. She had hoped to be with another villain. Still, this couldn't be so bad, she decided.

---

**Room 3, Billy Numerous and Kid Wicked**

Kyd looked a little displeased at the misspelling of his name. However, Billy looked elated. "All right!" He smiled a little.

Kyd rolled his eyes and teleported away in a heartbeat, leaving a very confused Billy. "H-huh? Wait, Elliot, come back...I don't know how to git there!" He said in his Southern accent.

---

Bee flew down her hallway to room 64, fuming the entire way. _Kitten? They're making me room with that whiny little brat? _Opening the door, she couldn't help but gape at the herd of suitcases that dominated the floor. "I'm rooming with _you?" _Asked Kitten, looking Karen up and down. "Great..."

"_You're _the unhappy one?" Commented Karen.

**---**

Of course, two people couldn't have been any happier with their roommate arrangement.

"Es como un fiesta," Commented Menos.

"Pero no tienes totopos..."

---

**A/N: Someone's going to comment on my lack of an accent for the 'o' in como.**

**HUSH. WordPad doesn't like accents.**

**Oh, and if I got those two lines of Spanish wrong, you all have my permission to beat me with hams.**

**Sorry about the lack of truly cute moments in this one. More next chapter, y'know?**


	4. Pursuing Happiness

**A/N: If you haven't guessed, it's a snow day, so I'm updating...mainly because I can't go downstairs. Some guys are working on our floors, and I'm just kinda locking myself upstairs in my boxers and T-shirt. :/**

**Oh, has anyone noticed how Mas y Menos are so underloved just because more fanfiction authors don't know Spanish?**

**---**

**Chapter Four: Pursuing Happiness**

**---**

What did the founding fathers think when they gave each American the right to pursue happiness? 

Probably not that anyone would try to use it to get out of rooming with a ditzy blonde.

"Oh, Robin, come ON!" Karen protested, yelling up the stairs at the retreating leader. "You wouldn't want to room with her! Let her room with Fang or someone!"

"Can't," The Boy Wonder called back, before racing upstairs. Bee sighed, tugging on a pompom. Asshole. She slunk back to her room, glaring at the pink-wearing terror she was expected to room with. Somebody was going to pay for this.

"So...do I get _any _closet space?" Karen snapped, brown eyes angry.

"Where would I put my clothes?" Kitten asked, trying to look innocent and failing, a smirk plastered across her irritating little face. Bee glared, pushing her bag into a corner. Damn those founding fathers. They needed more laws on idiots.

---

"Do you think they think we're dating?"

Wally West turned about to see his pinkhaired roommate, sitting on the floor. She was looking him in the eye, arms folded, sketchpad to her chest. "Would that be so bad?" He asked cockily, flashing a grin at her. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"I'm debating with myself as to whether I want to crush your ego or not." She replied. Flash flopped down on the bed, looking down at her.

"No ego-crushing today, please, Jinxie," He said, watching her grit her teeth at the pet name. "I know, I know, you're not one of my _fangirls..._though it would be pretty cool if you were, because, heh, then you'd be all over me with the rest of them--" He was promptly beaten with a pillow.

---

Robin peered through the files, records of everything that had happened to Malchior and Rorek. There had to be some kind of hint about the 'Black Rose', something that he could use to track them here. However, there was _nothing. _There were no fingerprints, no trace of DNA, not even a particular, determinable weapon they could be traced from.

"Are you all right, Robin?" Questioned Starfire's sweet voice, from outside his door. Robin looked up, imagining her standing outside.

"Fine." It was the only answer she ever got when he was in his room. There was an audible sigh, but nothing more but footfalls leading away.

---

"It's warm here," Kole noted, sitting on Gnnark's lap in their room. "And there are so many people I don't recognize."

Gnnark only smiled, patting her head to try and erase his little friend's discomforts.

As long as they had each other, they were happy.

---

"...so, you're Angel," Argent said awkwardly, sitting on her own bed, Nightmare Before Christmas blanket wrapped around her.

Angel blinked her yellow eyes, before smirking. "Apparently," She replied, tone flat and unfeeling. "Are we done with the small talk? Because it's kind of boring."

---

Happiness is relative to your situation, Slade thought, lying on his back in his room, staring at the ceiling. People like Starfire were made happy over the tiniest thing, the slightest pleasure. For others, the only that that made them happy was solitude. Others, money.

Was pursuing happiness even specific enough anymore?

**A/N: I had more of a theme in this one. Isn't that weird? I didn't even mean for that to happen. **


	5. Love and Hate

**A/N: Oh, yeah, happy V-Day, everyone. Chocolate all around! Anybody read the TTG special/3 Oh, and extra chocolates for anyone who can guess what kind of chapter thi'll be (c****oughcoughcoughitycoughromanceandenemies!)**

**Here are Mas y Menos translations. Thanks for reminding me, Maladin! /3**

**Menos: It's like a party.**

**Mas: But without the chips.**

**---**

**Chapter Five: Love and Hate**

**---**

"You're up early," Noted Angel, walking over and sitting down next to Seemore. "Something on your mind?" She looked over the cyclops, searching him for any sign of feeling. He seemed dejeccted, just sitting with a cup of hot chocolate on the roof. She let her feet dangle.

"Kind of," He admitted, looking down. "In a way." His voice got quieter.

"'Kind of in a way'. Very specific, Sam." She smiled at him. "As long as we're on the Official Emolicious Hiding Roof, you might as well tell me why." He brought his head up, looking her dead on with only one eye. He was almost challenging her with his next words.

"You go first."

Angel hesitated, before replying. "I'm rooming with a _hero. _Argent. She's the kind of girl that eats, sleeps, and breathes shopping, you know? It's pretty obvious she doesn't like me much, either. I wish I could change rooms or something, but that won't happen. Still, there has to be a kickass villain girl out there. Ever since Jinx betrayed us, I haven't really had a girlfriend to do things with."

Seemore looked out onto the ocean for a while. "Yeah, I get what you're saying." He pondered for a moment. "But she can't be that bad, can she? Try talking with her. Getting to know her."

"You didn't give me your reason," Angel reminded, toying with the feather on one wing. "You've gotta have a reason for being up on the Emolicious Hiding Roof at five in the morning." She winced a little as she tugged a little too hard on the feather.

"Jinx." His crush on Jinx had been pretty noticable when they were at the HIVE. "She looks so _happy _with that arrogant little pretty boy. She seems calmer, more relaxed, like she's under less pressure than she used to be. She lets her hair down now, and she _smiles. _I wish we could have been that good for her." He thought over his words. "And in a way, it hurts. It's like she thinks he's the only one who really cares about her. He's probably going to ditch her for another girl. I don't think he really cares about her, but I--" His voice broke. "I loved her."

---

Bee opened her door ever so slightly, only to look in and see Kitten on her bed, tangled in a pretty intense makeout session with Fang. The young woman raised her eyebrows and closed the door behind her. She didn't really need her laptop right now, anyway.

---

Argent rounded a corner, but she already knew what it would bring before the motion was complete. Sure enough, a young criminal was right in front of her.

"Stalker," She muttered, folding her arms and sidestepping him, continuing past him. He predictably followed, looking her up and down.

"What do you expect, when you wear clothes like that?" He said, coming back alongside her, voice low and persuasive. Though it usually worked on women, this New Zealand girl seemed completely prone to his charms.

"Now you sound like my father," She retorted, speeding up her pace. "I'm really not that interesting. Go hit on Kitten, or someone."

He raised his eyebrows. "You're cute when you're mad." This only earned him a red slap mark across his face. Maybe that meant he was missing something. One way or another, he knew she was different.

---

Malchior and Rorek glared at each other from across the kitchen. The two had been locked in a kind of war for centuries, and it wasn't going to be given up now. Still, both respected the commands of Robin, and so waged wars of the eyes, red on blue, hate on hate.

---

Kitten, walking by Speedy and Aqualad, smiled at Aqualad, back arching a little more than usual to show off her body. Aqualad promptly averted his dark eyes. Speedy frowned, glaring until the teenage girl was gone. "I hate how they hit on you..." He muttered, red hair falling into his eyes.

"Jealous of me?" Aqualad smirked.

"Something like that," Speedy murmured, a faint flush dappling his cheeks as he turned away. _Shouldn't have brought up the subject, _he thought in the heat of his humiliation. "Yeah. Pretty much that, Garth. Want some lobster?" He changed the subject, purposely angering his crush.

---

A dark haired man reclined in a darkened room. _ Flirt all you want, all it'll add up to is time wasted._

---

**A/N: I'm spending Valentine's Day with both my laptop and my guitar. HOW SAD IS THAT?**


	6. Glimpsing

**A/N: This will be my fifth chapter FOR THE DAY. Jesus Christ...between this and my guitar, I have bruises on my _fingertips. _How many of you understood the last subsection for Chapter Five? **

**Oh, and how're y'all liking my XGent pairing? I'm the official ONLY FAN. xD**

**I don't have an actual destination for R+C. It just kind of _is. _I realize that this isn't really a good thing, but...**

**Oh yeah, I should let you know that this is more of a singular-plotline chapter. I've been kind of bouncing for the last few, but this is more of a group-thing.**

**---**

**Chapter Six: Glimpsing **

**---**

"Fish boy!" Called Karen's sharp voice, into Garth and Roy's room. "Speedo!" Knowing the disliked nicknames would arouse the two, they stirred, grumbling and rubbing at their eyes. Speedy 100 _glared _at her.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Do you know that the twins are missing?" Karen snapped. "I haven't seen either of them, and I can't find them. Seen them?" Garth and Roy glanced at each other. "They're not stalking Starfire either, and they wouldn't be out of the tower if Robin said not to."

"No idea," Garth said, brow creased. "Need help?"

At that time, Pantha burst in, carrying the unconscious, limp forms of the little boys. "The twins have been hurt!" Anxiety filled her voice. "I found them on the roof!"

---

Two beds were once again occupied in the medical wing, though this time by two seven-year-old boys. "They're okay..." Cyborg said slowly. "They got beaten around a little by someone, but they're still alive and they should be okay within a day or so." He sighed, worry flashing through his brown eye.

Robin was sitting in a corner, thinking this over. However, the distressed appearance on his friend's face brought his head up, as he studied his companion. "Vic? You okay?" Robin questioned, studying him with the accuracy of his mentor. "It's those Black Rose people, isn't it?"

"They left a computer chip. I guess they figured I'd know what to do with it." He toyed with the diskette for a moment, letting it weave between metal fingers before inserting it into the disk drive of their computer. It brought up a message:

**Titans:**

**Letting you know that we're watching. **

**-BR**

---

Robin sat up late that night. _We're watching..._ He ran his hand through his hair.

These people planned something. They were carefully laying different reminders of their existance, harming Malchior and Rorek, and now the twins. Still, they hadn't done anything serious. They could have kidnapped the twins, or killed them. Instead, they attacked them and left them on the roof. There had to be something else, some greater scheme. They were playing a game, where they could see all the cards, and the Titans could only get a glimpse.

---

**A/N: I keep** **ending with a referance to my title. Is that irritating yet?**

**This kind of became a Titans East chapter. That wasn't intended. /3 It's also one of the shortest chaps.**

**Once again, I've forgotten to include Raven, probably because her, BB, Jericho, etc., are all really confused pairingwise. So, none of those have shown up. In my plans, chapter two was supposed to have a lot of Jericho. C'est la vie.**


	7. Closer to You

**A/N: I'm soooooo ADD about the BR plotline and the character interactions. My vow is to get Blackfire in here...heh heh, FINALLY. I've been 'going to' for six chapters. Actually, her and a lot of people and things. I miss the days of oneshots. -nurses fingertip bruises-**

**---**

**Chapter Seven: Closer to You**

**---**

"...you have a boyfriend?"

Argent lifted her head up from her pillow. "Are you talking to me?" There was this puzzled tone to her voice. Black and crimson locks fell across the white cloth of her sheets and the silver skin, making a nice array of colors.

Angel rolled her eyes. "No, I'm talking to my _imaginary friend. _Of course I'm talking to you." She sat up in her bed with a sigh. "Listen. For as long as we're living together, we might as well make the best of it. So, I'm trying to be friendly."

Argent considered this. "Not really. Not right now, at least. I have a stalker, but that's kinda different." Angel raised one eyebrow.

"...stalker," She repeated, earning a nod from Argent. "Let me guess: that X guy." Another nod. "He's like a lovesick puppy dog." Argent smiled a little despite herself.

"He's sort of cute, in a way." A soft blush adding pink to silver flesh, she sat up, wrapping her arms around herself. "What about you?" She cocked her head to the side ever so slightly, examining the winged girl as she shook her head, yellow eyes closing for barely a second. "Not even a guy crush?"

Angel couldn't help but smirk. It had taken nothing for this half-alien to get into the girly-girl chat session. "Who would I like? Let's see. Gizmo? Kid. Mammoth? Simpleton. Billy? Redneck. Kyd? Doesn't talk. Private HIVE? You wish he _didn't _talk. Seemore?" She hesitated. "More of a cousin or brother or something. Besides, he's hopelessly infatuated with Jinx."

"Really?" Argent twisted a lock of hair around her finger. "He's gotta be disappointed then." She paused for a second. "Ooh, want chocolate?" She grabbed a bag, holding it up.

"I don't want any," Angel assured her, and she went to put it away. "I _need _it." With a grin, Argent grabbed it again.

"So, if there was one single guy you would want to go out with here..."

---

Flash awoke to a certain young sorceress, asleep in his bed, her arms around his neck. The soft tip of her nose just barely touched the flesh of his neck, and her lips parted ever so slightly. She only wore a long T-shirt of his, not coming down nearly as much as a garment really should have. She was _gorgeous. _Wally could only lay back, enjoying the nearness of a pretty girl.

---

"Yew think ahm weird?" Billy asked Kyd, as each ate their breakfast in their beds, side by side each other. Kyd looked back at the other boy with a frown, not quite understanding. He tilted his head to the side a little, trying to ask where the question came from.

"Well..." He leaned in, passionately kissing the other boy on the lips. The poor, startled mute could only wrap his arms around the HIVE boy's neck and kiss back.

---

Starfire stood outside Robin's door for the longest time, debating about whether to knock, if it was just to get the answer 'Fine'. "Friend Robin?" She questioned timidly, eyes widened a tiny bit with hope and suspense. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Came the usual, grunted reply. Starfire, as usual, sighed in response.

"I wish you would give me more of an answer," Starfire whispered. "I wish that you would trust us enough to let us worry about you, or let us come into your room." There was a quiet silence on the other side of the door, and a dejected Starfire turned to walk away. The door _swoosh_ed open, and Robin was standing there, watching her back. "I wouldn't mind some company," He smiled.

---

**A/N: Last part out of character? I wasn't sure. :/ By the way, I am _loving _the Argent/Angel friendship thing going on there.**


	8. Conversation

**A/N: This morning, I only had one chapter, and now I'm writing number eight? Awesome, mate. I'm a poet...I didn't know it. **

**People: NO MORE RHYMES, WE MEAN IT!**

**Sho: ...anybody want a peanut?**

**A sidenote: I'm now addicted to XGent. Write fics for those two. Join our ship! -'Our' being me, Zephyr Zucchini, one other author who hasn't updated in forever, and two more readers-**

**---**

**Chapter Eight: Conversation**

**---**

"Hi, Daddy," Argent whispered quietly into her cell phone, hiding out in her and Angel's closet. She seemed almost afraid, fearing the words that would come next. Her heart pounded out each second that she went without his reply.

"Why are you calling me?" Asked Mr. Moretti's low, harsh voice. "I don't want to talk to you."

"But...daddy..." Argent protested, brow creasing. "Please, I just want to know how you are. I just want to talk to you." She tightened her grip on the cell phone, closing her eyes, listening to the steady 4/4 time beating of her own blood.

"Listen to me, you little _whore. _You got me in _jail, _and you're not even _my _kid. Why the hell would I ever even give a damn about what happens to you?" He raged, as a single tear slipped down Toni's silver face. "Just leave me alone, you silver, alien _freak._" Toni closed her eyes against the tears.

"Okay...bye..." She choked out, hanging up and sitting for a moment, tears streaking down her face, burying her head in her knees. As to not wake her slumbering roomate, she pushed open the door, slipping out and upstairs, to the roof, where she sat and let herself cry. She wrapped her bare arms around herself, trying to comfort herself as she wept. She didn't hear him coming up the stairs, the soft, padding footsteps. He made himself known by wrapping his strong arms around her. "Shh..."

He whispered quietly, reassuring her. Applying a gentle pressure, he pulled he back into him, holding her to him. And for once, she trusted him.

---

Starfire turned behind her to see Blackfire. "Hey there, baby sister," Blackfire greeted, with a smirk, standing beside her little sister. "Been a while. What've you been doing?" Starfire crossed her arms across her chest protectively.

"I have been fighting the crime of this city," She replied, earning her a chuckle from Blackfire.

"As usual."

---

Angel sat on the couch, flipping channels and munching on a bag of popcorn, happy to be just as she was.

"Uh, hey..." Greeted Adonis. Angel let yellow eyes flicker back in a glare. _Why is this imbecile talking to me? _She tried to ignore him for a little while longer, flipping to another channel with some overweight chef, then NASCAR, then--

"...so..."

"Argent sent you to talk to me, didn't she?" Angel sighed. Ever since she'd become closer with the half-alien, she had been determined to 'hook her up' with someone, something that Angel had absolutely no interest in. Well, maybe a little. But this Adonis guy? No.

"Get lost."

---

Punk Rocket came up, sitting next to her. "Hey, gorgeous..." He greeted, yellowing teeth showing. Angel's eyes widened slightly, and she pulled away from him.

"Bye."

---

Gizmo floated up to the angelic-appearing girl. "You're pretty hot," He mused out loud, looking her up and down.

"You're ten! Get the hell away from me!"

---

"Have you ever seen--" Angel pushed the red-haired geek away from her. "No."

---

Aqualad walked into the room. "Hey, Angel, have you seen--"

"No!" Angel screamed. "So get the hell away from me!" She stormed off.

"...I just wanted to know where Speedy was..." Muttered a shocked Aqualad, standing there in his confusion for a few moments.

**---**

**A/N: I had to do that. Really. It was fun to write, tho. That was very, very weird, since it went kinda from Argent angst to Angel humor. Did anyone notice that Blackfire STILL didn't make it into Chappie Seven? Anyway, reviews and concrit and stuff! **


	9. Pleasure

**A/N: So, I'm gonna make a goal every chapter. -muses- I really want to do a Girl Talk chapter, but I'm now obligated to follow up on XGent...AND I HAVE TO DO MORE BR STUFF OR MY FANS ARE ALLOWED TO HURT ME. xo Has anyone noticed what a crack pairing XGent is? Man. I need more XGent fans. JOIN ME:D**

**---**

**Chapter Nine: Pleasure**

**---**

She had made a habit out of snuggling up to him every night. Eventually, Jinx's bed became storage space, and they shared his. Somehow, there were these..._emotions _for her. They'd always been there, but they'd never been so strong before. It was pretty well known to the people around him that Wally West was a flirt. But somehow, his supreme interest was in Jinx, and she outdid the other girls. He enjoyed flirting, but he was addicted to waking up each morning, and feeling her warmth, having cotton candy locks cascading down her body. It was a feeling he hadn't really ever known, one he couldn't even describe. Flirt though he was, he'd found something more important.

---

Argent had fallen asleep in X's strong arms as he carried her back to her room, and woken up with his cape wrapped around her. Sitting up, she pulled it tighter about her. He was a sweeter guy that she'd thought, despite his persistant, irritating form of courtship. Standing, she walked out of the room, before going to the door, running her finger down the list. _X..._

He opened his eyes, finding Argent at the end of his bed. Fortunately, he'd fallen alseep with his mask on, so as not to reveal his face to the young lady. "When'd you get here? I mean, I never mind having a hot girl in my room, but you don't seem like the type to do it willingly. Blackmail?"

This got the slightest smile out of her. "I just wanted to say thanks," She murmured, looking at the ground, shy nature causing her silver cheeks to grow slightly warm. "I was just kind of having family problems." She could feel his eyes searching her. The truth was, she was kind of cute, the way she sat crosslegged, pulling his cape closer around her.

"It's nothing," He replied, almost surprised that she had actually come into his room. "I just don't like to see a pretty girl cry."

---

The winged girl was beautiful.

This had dawned on him a couple of days ago, when he'd been watching her sit. Just...sit and watch the world go by on the rocks. He could see the ocean reflected in her eyes, contrasting against the pale gold. She'd taken her helmet off, revealing pale waves of hair reaching down to her neck. And in that moment, he'd realized that she was almost a goddess of sorts. Gorgeous. He'd heard her mention to that Adonis kid that his fellow H'San Natall hybrid, Argent, had been trying to hook her up with people. Regardless, he had to get to know this beautiful angel girl. He didn't even know her name, but he would find out from his teammate.

---

Billy and Kyd were different. Billy was a boisterous, loudmouthed, oversized kid who just wanted to have fun. Kyd was quiet, contemplative, but somehow, they seemed to fit together, Seemore reflected as he watched the two cuddle. Gizmo made rude remarks about it, and Mammoth just grunted, but deep down, each of them were jealous that their teammates had found love.

---

It was Garth who started it, really. They had been sitting on Roy's bed, when he leaned in, and pulled him into the kiss. That one kiss set them over the edge, feeling too good to stop and loving it too much to argue how many problems it would bring up.

---

**A/N: XGent does actually have a fanbase now. WOO! Oh, and though I didn't say it specifically, the third one is Hot Spot's POV. He's also known as Joto or Issiah Crockett, who's...guess what? Another H'San Natall hybrid, like everyone's favorite New Zealand girl.**


	10. Relaxation

**A/N: Guess what? I'm back! I've gotten an overwhelming amount of really awesome reviewers. I love you all. You make me feel loved. /3 Keep 'em coming, guys!**

**Oh, and kidlets? I've decided to go ahead with BBRae. Sorries, Mei, but Rae and Joey just isn't really working for me. **

**---**

**Relaxation**

**---**

There's nothing I can say to describe sitting with a mixture of strangers, enemies, and a small smattering of allies in your TV room, amusing themselves on their own. Three others sit on the Gamestation with me, identified to everyone else as only Jericho, Gizmo, and Fang. Real names are a little more slippery around here. I know that Jericho is Joey, but the other two are mysteries to me. I guess no one thinks that matters anymore. No one knows I'm Victor, either, I guess. So, we're all in the same position.

---

"Are we really watching Spongebob?" Questioned Argent, head resting on the armrest, limp, eyes only partially open. One arm across her lithe form, and her knees were curled to her chest, almost as though she was trying to keep herself warm, but too comfortable to fetch a blanket.

"I think so," Confirmed Red X, from where he sat beside her. She appeared to be warming up to him. Perhaps it had been the reassurance he'd provided her atop the tower...or she'd just liked the feel of his cape. Who knew, with a girl that unpredictable? Regardless, she now accepted his companionship, even offering a small smile when she saw him.

"Oh yeah...Kole, Gizmo, Raven's three...one of them probably left it on." She folded her arms across her chest, trying to ignore the obnoxious laughter coming from the television. "Do you think he's gay?" Argent offered a rather spontaneous question, earning herself a blink under a skull mask.

"It's possible," He replied after a moment's hesitation, looking up at the screen, where Spongebob and Patrick were adopting what looked like a clam, or a similar kind of shellfish. "Wait...two guys, adopting a kid...they're gay."

"But," Retorted the alien hybrid, "Spongebob goes out on a date with Pearl in one episode. That has to be something." This earned her a moment of silence, as Red X studied her for a moment, taking what she just said.

"And how do you know that?" He asked, looking back down at her.

She relaxed into the cushions, a hint of a smile etching onto her features. "Guilty habit."

---

Angel stalked into the kitchen, stewing silently as she poured herself a cup of Raven's tea. Tea, she had discovered, was a little bit addictive, though she hated to think those Titan kids were rubbing off on her. She didn't want to be anything like them. It was just good tea.

"Liking the tea?" Asked Raven, walking in with a book under her arm. "I swear, half the tower's drinking it now." Waiting for the teapot, the half-demon poured herself a cup. "But most of them only drink when they're pissed off." She took a sip, letting lids slide shut and hide violet irises.

"Argent tried to set me up with different guys. She has it in her head that I should be in a relationship." Raven raised a single eyebrow.

"Sucks to be you. Hopefully I'm not next. More tea?" She offered.

"Please."

---

"You need to relax. Stop obsessing over your 'rawr-I-eat-metahumans' plot, and sleep, or something. I know you're the Boss' favorite, but seriously, calm down."

Fiery golden eyes whipped to the source of the male voice, and only extreme pain could ensue, judging from their fury. "I don't _do _relaxing."

---

"Hey," Greeted a soft female's voice, as Jinx walked up to Seemore. "It's...been awhile." The appreciative smile from the young villain was more than enough to draw one in return from the sorceress. "Got time to talk?"

---

**A/N: I realize a lot of the subsections have been with the same characters...tired to shake that up.**

**By the way, the second-from-last _is _consisting of OCs. Sorry, but I got to thinking about the BR, and I was all...'Oh shit, I can't use main characters if they're all being hunted!' Despite my personal vendetta against OCs, they're here. **

Off to go cry myself to sleep over that one (Just kidding, har har, you know I'm writing.) R&R.


	11. Talks

**A/N: Sooo, I promised a bunch of people an update to For What You've Done, down in the Zim section. Therefore, an R+C update's here. Yes, I'm on hiatus. No, this doesn't mean it's over. Yes, I'm ignoring a bunch of people. No, I'm not on Gaia at the moment--I know guildmates and stuff are on. Hopefully my friend let you all know that. Yes, I'm having computer problems. No, I don't want you to repeatedly ask me about these answers, or the questions that could go along with them. **

---

**Title: Talks**

---

"Toni!" Hissed a quiet voice.

The young metahuman in quesion was sitting on the counter, nibbling on a sandwich. "Hmm?" She questioned, mouth full. She swallowed, a brief lump in her throat. "'Siah?

Hot Spot--Issiah, as Argent knew him--climbed onto the counter alongside his friend. "Late night sandwich?"

Toni flashed a small grin. "Vegemite is God. Any particular reason you're taking an interest in my sandwich habits?"

"There's a girl. Your roommate...?"

---

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Golden eyes peered up at one of the tower's inhabitants. "I was under the impression I was sitting," Commented the teenage girl, pushing dark hair from her face. "Sitting on your floor, to be specific. Not much better to do. Unless you were talking about a general reason for actually living here. I'm escaping those trying to hurt us. Yourself?"

The other peered down, not used to being spoken to so disrespectfully. "You're not a Titan, _or _a 'villain'. You have to be here for other purposes."

A small smile etched across the girl's face. "You're rather observant, aren't you?" She outstretched a hand. "But you have places to escape to, and people in here you want to hurt. You want to hurt them more than you'd want to survive. We could help you attain that goal." Their eyes met. "So, are you going to cower and be an obedient little doggie, or are you going to join us?"

The hand was accepted.

---

"What, were we not _good _enough?" THe one eye looked hurt, studying the sorceress.

"It wasn't about that, Seemore." Jinx's arms crossed. "Look, I'm _sorry. _But I chose a side."

Seemore massaged his temples. "...I know."

---

Jericho froze up, seeing Slade, green eyes watching. _Should we try to communicate? Just stay away?_

His father glanced at him, but continued without acknowledgement.

---

"So, you've got that thing with Starfire, right? She's cute."

Robin glanced back from where he was working. "You know, Wally, I'm really not interested in guy talk."

Wally chuckled a little. "Too bad."

"So, you've got that thing with the villain girl, right?" Snapped Robin, irritated. "The one who tried to kill us?"

Wally sighed. "Ah, touche. You know she changed, right?"

Robin frowned. "I doubt it..." He said. A part of him felt this strange tearing sensation at having Jinx on his side. Almost...similar to what he would have felt if Starfire changed sides. There was this immistakable pain that suddenly entered the Boy Wonder's face.

"...I know. I know." He muttered.

---

**I'd like to note that I got a kick out of putting Jericho in the chapter entitled 'Talks'.**

**I am slowly liking Jinx and Robin a bit. So I stuck in a referance. One. Will it develop? Probably...xD**


End file.
